The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for treating solids in a waste disposal system, particularly in order to dry and to treat sludge from a waste treatment facility.
Sludge from a waste treatment facility is typically wet including the possibility of contamination with pathogens, hazardous materials, or undesirable materials. It is important in the treatment of sludge that water be removed and pathogens or contaminates be killed in the sludge so that the sludge can be transported, disposed of more easily such as in a landfill, incinerated, or reused as fertilizer or fill. Wet sludge or waste material having a significant liquid portion or having pathogens or other contaminates, is more difficult to transport and dispose in a landfill because of its added weight, and its propensity to migrate in the soil when the liquid portion is an undesirable or hazardous waste. A dried and stabilized solid material consisting of a powder-like material would be desirable for transportation, disposal, incineration or recycling. An apparatus and method for drying and treating sludge would be advantageous.